Cherries and Cream
by cndrow
Summary: Alex has the winter doldrums, and devises a surprise for her husband Donatello- which is delicious in more ways than one.  Warning: Explicit sexual situations; mild kinks; mild allusion to tcest.


Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Alexandria/Lexi is my own OC, however.  
Rated M for a reason, folks. Explicit sexual situations and mild kinks.

For my sweet, dear friends Curly-Mop and Estar… My heart swells with both pride and humility to know you have 'cndrow nights'. This is for you two! *tight hugs*  
…I'm sorry you burnt the popcorn. D:

Cherries and Cream

I bounced gently on the bed, bored out of my skull as I slowly turned the pages of my historical novel, not reading a single word. Donnie was still in the lab, presumably consumed with finishing his latest project. While I loved his narrowed focus and work ethic, at the moment I also hated him for it. I'd been waiting for nearly three hours for him to come to bed; I wasn't about to ask him to bed, or he'd _know_ something was up. This was going to be a complete surprise. I almost never did anything like this, and it was all the sweeter if I could spring it on him unawares.

Squinting in the low candlelight, a sentence caught my attention, and I read half a page in earnest before my mind wandered again. I sighed and leaned over the bed, bending nearly upside-down as I carefully placed it on top of my pile of books I keep close at hand for reference.

"Now _that's _a sight for sore eyes."

I cursed silently- _how_ could I have lived this long with my husband and _not_ remember how stealthy he naturally was? Quickly covering my surprise with a sly grin, I sat up slowly, throwing my head over my shoulder suggestively.

Donatello closed the door gently, his eyes narrowing as he took in our bedroom. I had borrowed- yes, actually _asked_ to have, not _stole_- cluster upon cluster of candles from Leonardo; most were still lit, casting eerie shadows on the walls. Black curtains covered the more artful or colourful decorations we'd chosen together; there would be no distractions allowed of any sort. And of course, my own attire basically screamed for attention; a sleek low-cut black and violet corset with matching skimpy underwear, garter belt, and thigh-high stockings. I must've been giving him quite the show when he walked in.

I could actually see a small tremble in his hand as he let go of the doorknob, and my coy smile widened. Time to get this party started.

"Come here," I commanded, my pointed finger digging into the mattress, my voice ringing loudly in the stillness. Donnie had let slip once he automatically reacted to authority, the response instilled in him since he was young. It made playtime for me _extremely_ entertaining.

Obediently he walked to the bed and sat next to me, folding his legs in front of him. His wide, surprised eyes reflected the lit candles behind me. He opened his mouth to question, but I glared at him.

He stilled.

"New safe word for tonight," I said, my voice silky smooth as I leaned close to him. "It's 'cherry'. Think you can remember that?"

"Y- Yes."

I eased myself off the bed, rocking my hips to one side as I crossed my arms. I loved how his gaze followed every small movement of my hands. My expression softened momentarily as I continued.

"And you know how our safe word works, Boo."

He nodded, relaxing as he caught on when I used the nickname. At least, he _thought_ he knew what was going down; I smirked to myself.

"Tell me." Another direct command. I suppressed a small thrill when he swiftly answered.

"Any time I'm uncomfortable, physically or psychologically, I state the safe word and all action ceases immediately with no guilt or shame for either party."

"Perfect," I praised, and he trembled once in pleasure. "Pull the comforter off the bed. Now."

He stood next to me, pretending to accidently brush against hips, and I smacked him away.

"I didn't tell you to touch me," I admonished sharply.

His hands fisted in the covers as he hesitated for a second. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry _what?_"

Another barely perceptible shiver. "I'm sorry, mistress."

"You don't _sound_ sorry," I said irritably, turning my head to hide my smile.

He slid the comforter up and away from the bed, blinking in surprise at the quilted layers of towels beneath it.

"Lie on your back," I barked.

He crawled forward on his hands and knees, the bed dipping under his weight. The suggestive flick of his tail wasn't lost on me before he sunk to the mattress and rolled onto his shell. Oh, he would pay for that.

My eyes narrowed as I watched his legs spread, his arms reaching up over his head. A devious smile curled my lips as I shook my head at him.

"No, no," I said softly. "I'm not tying you up."

"Why?" he asked, then bit his lip.

I leaned forward, scowling at him. "Did I give you permission to speak?" I snapped.

He silently shook his head.

I crouched down, my hand scrabbling under the bed, finally closing over the short length of frayed leather. His eyes widened as I straightened and slid my fingers along the worn crop.

"The next time you speak out of turn, I'll respond with _this_. Understood?"

He nodded frantically, though his eyes were glowing with desire.

I laid the crop on his plastron, nudging it to be at the perfect right angle to his face. "If that moves, I use it." I watched in fascination as he shuddered again. He was overly sensitive tonight, and I frowned inwardly. I reached forward, my thin hands running experimentally along the inside of his muscled thigh, and I felt him quiver.

"You have a remarkable lack of self-control this evening," I smirked. "What do you suggest I do about this?"

His shockingly pink tongue darted out, licking his lips before answering. He knew he could answer direct questions. "Tie me up?" he suggested feebly.

I shook my head again. "No, I think you need to _learn _some self-control. So…" I gave him an evil grin. "You stay right where you are. If you move…" I trailed off suggestively, smacking one of my hands into the other.

He groaned softly in frustration. It was going to be infinitely harder for him to remain still without the benefit of restraints. He would have to actively concentrate on it while I played with him.

"However, I'll give you something to help," I said slyly, and I chuckled at the hope lighting his eyes. I crept onto the bed between his legs, bending to rub my cheeks against the bottom of his plastron. He panted loudly, and I smiled again. He was _really_ wanting this.

I carefully teased his half-hardened cock into my hands, and he moaned wordlessly as I stroked him to a full, throbbing erection.

Doing my best to hide my laughter, I dug into the bust of my corset and pulled out a silicone cord, twirling it on my finger. His eyes darted to the strip, narrowing in concentration. The look on his face when he realized what it was ripped the laughter bubbling from my throat.

"What is this, Boo?"

"A- A cock ring?" he said incredulously.

"An adjustable one," I said triumphantly.

His mouth flapped soundlessly as I slipped it over him. I looked up, my eyes serious as I slumped slightly- a visual cue that I was momentarily shedding our game.

"Tell me when it's enough," I said as I slowly slid the bead up the two joined strings.

He paused, his eyes slitted as he watched me, then finally nodded. "There."

"Thank you, Boo," I purred, straightening back into my role, my fingers ghosting along the underside of his dick. "Now you're ready for your surprise."

Questions burned in his dark eyes but I just smiled coyly at him. I slid backwards off the bed, grabbing my bathrobe and wrapping it tightly around me. I grabbed a brown bottle from underneath the bed, hugging it to my chest.

"Stay," I commanded, then slipped from the room. I broke into giggles once I was safely in the lab, amused by the baffled look he gave me before the door closed. I flew to the kitchen, casting furtive glances around the lair. Raphael was knocking dishes around in the sink, and he turned when I slid around the corner in my haste.

"What's up with y- oh," he smirked when he saw the bottle in my hands. "Thirty secs in the microwave'll do it."

I grinned at him; he was privy to my plan- had actually inspired it. I threw the bottle in the microwave and dialed in the time, tapping a foot impatiently.

He chuckled at my edginess, turning back to the sink. "Have fun."

"No doubt about that," I laughed. I yanked the door open when the microwave dinged, then fled back through the lab to the bedroom.

"Good, Boo," I said appreciatively when I saw he hadn't moved.

He churred loudly at my praise, and I quickly settled between his legs again. His grin faltered when I held up the chocolate syrup.

"You look good enough to eat," I whispered suggestively. His impossibly wide eyes watched me uncap the bottle and pour a small trail on my finger to test its temperature. It felt slightly warm; so it would be hot-bath-water temp to his cool skin. Slowly I licked and sucked the syrup from my hand as it ran down my palm, my evocative motions making his toes curl beside me.

I leaned to the side, placing the bottle over his thigh, pausing for a few seconds, giving him a chance to make me stop.

His teasing smile was eager and accepting. He gasped when I dripped the liquid on his skin, both of us curiously watching the small rivulets bleeding down his leg. The syrup was thin due to being so warm, and it was about to go to waste on the towels bunched below him.

His head slammed back against the bed as I darted forward, dragging my tongue along his inner thigh, sipping and licking the syrup clean. I was reminded briefly how thankful I was that the outer lab door was soundproof as his churrs and moans rose from my touches.

I massaged his leg where my tongue had just been, the traces of sticky syrup and saliva coating my fingers. I licked my lips as I stared at him.

"You taste so good," I murmured, my fingers dancing up his leg. He leaned into my touch, trying to wriggle my hand closer to his bobbing erection. I paused, frowning at him.

"Did I tell you to move?" I snapped, reaching for the crop that was just about to roll down his stomach.

He shuddered back into place, and I glared at him. His eyes pleaded with apology, and I was satisfied- for now.

I gave his other leg the same attention with a longer line of syrup that nearly melted to his hips before I lapped it up. His pants and moans were getting me quite excited, but I was determined to remained focused enough to see my playtime through to the end.

Besides, I could think of it as an experiment in concentration.

I crawled up one side of his body, curling up near his head. His dark brown eyes were screaming at me, and I gave in to temptation just once as I leaned down to kiss him. He bit and sucked at my tongue hungrily, scraping the roof of my mouth with his own as he tasted me. When I pulled back, lust had replaced the pleading in his eyes, and I was fortunate to already be sitting down since my legs went weak at the sight.

Gently, slowly I poured a warm trail of chocolate across the line of his collarbones, watching it pool into delicious puddles at his throat and shoulders. I eagerly licked and bit his skin, cleaning him once more, using my fingers to shovel the sweet liquid into my mouth at times. He shifted and writhed beneath me, fisting the towels under us, panting and cooing and churring wantonly. I felt a glow of pride at his obvious pleasure.

"Is there anywhere else that needs attention?" I asked, giving him a perfect innocent look. Mikey had taught me well.

"_My dick,_" he growled huskily, and I shivered visibly at the stark lust in his voice. Gods, his voice was so hot when he was frustrated.

I took my position between his legs again, delighted to see him still straining against the cock ring. I held the bottle over him, pausing for effect, and he snarled wordlessly at me.

I tilted my head, not liking the aggression for our game. He froze as I reached for the crop, his eyes widening again.

"Do I sense a challenge?" I mocked, trailing the frayed edges along the hardened planes of his hips. "Do I need to remind you who's in charge, Boo?"

He whimpered, instantly obedient again, but he had already pushed the submissive boundary several times tonight due to his impatience. I gave him a soft, sweet smile to keep his eyes on my face as my wrist snapped.

_Smack!_

He shuddered, closing his eyes, biting his lip. I gently rubbed the darkened line on his thigh where the crop had kissed it.

"Do you need another reminder?"

"N- No, mistress."

"Good," I huffed, replacing the crop on his stomach. "Your insolence is only delaying your pleasure."

"Yes, mistress."

Satisfied, I gently stroked his cock; he was still very hard and ready. I smiled as I dribbled the syrup on the tip, sighing in pleasure as it waterfalled down the sides, slicking the cock ring before pooling at the base.

His hips moved a fraction of an inch, just enough for me to notice. I should've said something, but I was too intent on my next step to care. I turned and leaned over, giving him another show as I plucked two more jars from under the bed. I grinned as he groaned needily at my display.

I shook the can in my right hand, chuckling at the fresh shock on his face. It only grew as I sprayed a cap of whipped cream on the head of his cock. Almost done.

I tossed the can away, holding up the last jar as I unscrewed it.

"Cherry," he murmured.

I paused, slumping out of my role again. "Donnie? Are you alright?"

"Sorry, sorry," he said sheepishly, waving his hands. "It just slipped out when I saw the fruit. Carry on. _Please._"

"Certain?"

"Positive."

"Alright." I plucked a fresh, plump cherry, stem still attached, from the jar and gingerly balanced it on top of his cock. I closed the lid and slid it onto the dresser, leaning back to admire my handiwork.

"What an irresistible, erotic treat," I sighed happily, and I saw him shiver again. I settled on my stomach, resting my weight on my elbows as I stretched my head forward. I gently took the cherry in my mouth, cherishing the burst of sweet flavour as I bit down on it.

His churrs rose again with his gasps and moans.

I had meant to draw this particular part out as long as possible, but my own body was fighting me now. Swiftly I licked and sucked, my tongue swirling and lapping at his cock, relishing the unintellible shouts I was rewarded with now.

"You taste _so_ good," I moaned, bringing my hands into my private fiesta, wrapping around the base as I slid his cock into my mouth properly.

"_Please please please,_" he pleaded, his hands tangling in my hair to push me down further. He'd broken _two_ rules, but it was only fuzzily registered as my own lust overwhelmed me. My mouth sucked him clean and shining before I crawled up his body. His fingers slid my panties to one side as he slipped a finger inside me, churring approvingly when he found my dripping wetness. His other hand was hot and urgent on my hip as he pressed me down, his own hips tilting up to thrust into me.

I had the presence of mind to reach behind me and unlock the cock ring right before I began riding him, hard, fast, burning with primal need. We gasped and shouted, grabbing and stroking, nearly sobbing the other's name as we raced each other to the edge of oblivion.

I shivered in the aftermath, clenching around him, making him shudder with me. I collapsed against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat and ragged breathing. I felt the glow of both pleasure and pride.

"What- What brought th- this on?" he panted as he absently stroked my hair.

I laughed weakly, my hands flitting along his neckline lovingly. "Well, I was talking to Raph recently, and he was going on about how Leo likes- likes hot wax."

"Ugh. He would," Donnie said, and we both chuckled.

"Then- Then Mikey came home with ice cream yesterday, and- and I got this idea." I tilted my head up so I could see his face. "I'm assuming you liked it."

"Surprisingly so," he mused, cuddling me closer to him. "I- I never would've suggested trying something like this, honestly."

"Well, me neither, but once I got the idea I was completely obsessed with it."

"That makes two of us now," he said, his eyes darkening as he stared at me.

My eyes widened. "You- You want to-,"

"Just wait till you see where I place _my_ cherry," he purred, and I shivered one last time; this time in anticipation.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
My third attempt at first person perspective!  
Now I wanna write one with Leo and Raph and hot wax...

Oh, and Alex is Donnie's _'pet'_; Donnie is Alex's _'Boo'_. I melt!


End file.
